Out of Oblivion Magic the Gathering Fan-Fiction
by InnistradWalker
Summary: A Mysterious Holy Planeswalker by the name of Alexander come home to Innistrad to find Avacyn had been killed, he is heart broken, as he slowly takes her ashes up his tears fall into them. He then travels the multi-verse for a cure, will he find one or will his soul be cursed eternally looking for a way to restore Avacyn.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Out of Oblivion Chapter 1:

 _A Magic the Gathering Fanfiction_

I stood there in the church cellar where the Archangel Avacyn came into this Plane, it was a holy place, but this pilgrimage wasn't for hope against the monsters of Innistrad. This pilgrimage was for Avengement, Avacyn needed to be revived, but she was dead. Hope for her followers was dying, I had to do something to save Innistrad, to save this plane. I bring out an Urn adorned with her collar, I hesitantly move to the pile of ashes that was Avacyn. I fight my tears so not to spoil the ashes, but they do indeed come. My tears run warm some relief against the coldness of the empty Cathedral in absence of her holiness Avacyn. A tear of mine drips onto the ashes I begin muttering a curse but stop instantly for I am in the presence of Avacyn. I had already burned the other Angels with holy fire, it was gristly I dare not think of it. Their remains also put in Urns but none as grand as Avacyn's. After the grim duty is done of collecting her ashes I walk up the sunken stairs, there will be only one more pair of footfalls upon these stairs, mine.

I stop and listen, the moans of the dead are heard throughout the Cathedral, I need to planeswalk quickly to escape their clutches. I open the old once grand wooden doors. The legions of the dead meet my gaze. Holy magic beams in my left and the right I grasp Avacyn. I stop for a second and glance behind me. I blast the undead army with holy light and then close the door quickly, I walk over to the gaping hole in the Cathedral. On the edge of the hole lays Avacyn's holy spear. I hesitantly pick it up, I feel the small trace of her energy left in it. I close my eyes for a moment, and see the clouds, the sun. I return to reality, no sun or clouds, only the moans of the dead. I swing open the doors again the legions of the dead still eager to taste my flesh. "Avacyn, If I fail may my soul live along with yours."

"Child of mine, you will not fail, for you have my power, wield it for good holy mage."

"Avacyn." Tears streak down my face as I hear her holy voice since leaving for Kaledesh. I turn my attention to the mass of the dead. I feel the spear growing stronger, my holy light triples its strength, I swing the holy spear. Like the Helvault breaking there is an immense CRACK! The marble and the rock shutter beneath my feet and with the voice of Avacyn I boom. "I REST YOUR SOULS!" Holy light shines through out my body, I see Avacyn next to me, her light intertwining with my own. Then it vanishes and all is left is the familiar darkness of the Innistradian sky. There is no Avacyn, the army of the dead is banished. I am alone in the decrepit Threshold of the once glorious Church of Avacyn. I drop to my knees and hold the lifeless moonsilver spear in my hands. I take Avacyn's Urn. I put a protective shield of Holy magic around it and then put it in my bag with the other Urns. I am the Planeswalker Alexander, and my protector has been killed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Village

Out of Oblivion Chapter 2

 _A Magic the Gathering Fanfiction_

I slowly close the bag of Urns, my sorrow great. But I will not fail her, I will not fail Avacyn. I pick up the Holy Spear of Avacyn, its power fleeting. I ignite my holy magic and pour energy into the spear, it will be a useful tool for my quest. I walk a few hours to a nearby village, the houses faded and their windows cracked and broken. A man with a horrible cut across his face runs out charging me with a pitchfork, I let him come and at the last moment dodge which ends up tripping the man, he falls and I look upon him with confusion, "I am not one of those monsters, why do you attack me?"

"It's one of the Demon Avacyn's Followers! Hide your children! He may be under her influence!"

"What has come over your mind!? Avacyn wouldn't kill any of the people of this Quaint village!"

"Yer' Tryin' to Trick us! Demon!" A hatchet comes flying at my head I block it with the spear and quickly turn around to face the man that has thrown the hatchet at me. "I am Alexander! Planeswalker of Innistrad! I have been gone at Kaledesh for a long while, will you spare me so you can tell me what has happened?"

"You mean yer' not aware of what our so called 'Protector' has been doing?"

"That is correct." I relax my stance and lessen my tense posture. I slowly walk in the dark much to the villager that had tried to attack me with the hatchet. He sheaths his other axe, most likely an Inquisitor. He begins. "Before she went mad she wass locked away in the Helvault, trapped with a demon some say. After her release she began purging the land of all the undead. But soon we became impatient with the results. Then she snapped. She began purging the undead and the living, this village was the first to be attacked. The only reason she spared us was that we had a church in our village.

"S..She would never." I

"Well she did, and she gave Milo over there that scar with that very spear your holding." Milo turned to look at me and looked back away frightfully. "most've the men in the village were 'Purged' as we call it, the only men left are the injured and ill." Alexander looked to his pack where he held Avacyn. "No.." my fists were clenched, and my teeth gritting. "Your telling me, she was corrupted?"

"Yep." He sniffed and wiped his nose, "Everyone has been calling it her going mad, it was bad and still is." I clenched his fist around the spear so hard my knuckles were turning white. "Avacyn is dead, I have her ashes in my pack."

"It's bout' time! Who killed her? Was it painful?" the man saw that the Planeswalker was crying. Tears falling into the mud. "Never mind. Do you want a place to spend the night? Our inn isn't the best but its livable."

"How much?'

"On the house, it's the least we could do."

"Thank you." The man simply nodded, once at the room I didn't sleep one bit. I was busy trying any restoration magic on the ashes of Avacyn. No results. I kept trying one spell that seemed to work. The ashes moved slightly but no Avacyn. I finally give up and return Avacyn to her Urn. I finally fell to sleep, my dreams were full of Avacyn, her porcelain skin and her perfect wings. Then a darkness. Avacyn's wings now black and bloodstained, her snow-white hair and skin stained with blood splats. I wake up gasping, Avacyn's Urn on the table next to me. Sweat drips down my brow, I always forget that night-terrors in Innistrad were damaging to mental wellbeing. I sigh, its early dawn, the hazy sun barely rising past the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3 The Vampire

Out of Oblivion Chapter 3

 _A Magic the Gathering Fanfiction_

I tried to sleep again but it was no use, I kept thinking of what the old Inquisitor had said about Avacyn, how she went, _Mad._ What felt like hours passed by of thinking about the matter then "AHHG!" I bolt up and quickly grab the Moonsilver spear. I rush down to the road outside the inn. I am shocked what I see. "Vampires."

"Holy Mage! Help! AHHG!" A vampire had its fangs in the man's neck. It was Milo, the old inquisitor was charging the vampire with a stake of silver he had gotten from a Midnight Duelist. "Inquisitor NO!" I yelled at him as I held the Holy spear up "It's too late for him."

"NO! Milo!" The old inquisitor didn't fault his charge. "Inquisitor! It's too dangerous for you!" The inquisitor instantly halted his charge. "What will you do then?"

"This." I point the spear to the Vampire and like at the cathedral the booming voice returned. "I RETURN YOU TO YOUR GRAVE BLOODSUCKER!" holy light hit both Milo and the vampire. The vampire was incinerated and Milo passed out with blood seeping out from his wounds. I walk over to Milo. "You are not a regular man. Wait for you Spark to ignite, I will feel it, and I will come. Also, thank you for your hospitality but I have a long journey ahead of me, keep sharp."

"You saved my boy. You are always welcome here Planeswalker, Good Hunting." I nod lightly to the man. I turn around and begin to walk, I need to check this plane first for any leads on reviving Avacyn. I walk out of the village, Avacyn's Cathedral looms over this town like a shadow, her light was strong here but now she is gone. I will revive her, if it's the last thing I do.

I walk on a pilgrimage pathway, along it many villages and in those villages, innocent lives at the mercy of the dead. They could be under attack as I walk. A plume of black smoke wafts up in the air. That could be a bonfire, or a smoking ruin of a village. I walk quickly to the village not more but a couple of miles away. The urns clattered with the other supplies in my pack. I wasn't thinking about the urns breaking but it concerned me. I stopped and picked out the urns and put protective casings around them.

After two or three hours of walking I come across the village, my fears are settled, but not entirely. Burning in the fire I see several vampires and zombies alike, maybe humans, the corpses are to burnt to recognize their Species. I walk to the fire and stare into it with empty eyes. I get looks from the villagers but I do not turn to face them, I finally begin to speak. "what Happened here?" The villagers look at me in sorrow and grief.


	4. Chapter 4 Planeswalkers

Out of Oblivion Chapter 4

 _A Magic the Gathering Fan-Fiction_

When I asked the villagers, no one responded. They just put their heads down and kept walking to their houses. I didn't stay long, I quickly bought a horse for a sum of gold and took the white horse riding across the plains of Innistrad, I rode the wind in my face. I wasn't alone, I still had Avacyn in my pack. And the two angels. My heart ached at the thought of Avacyn's demise, I sniffed as I rode. Hooves pounded on the grass. Without thinking I cast one of my spells, Zephyr Charge, the horse and I flew above the clouds like magic we galloped across the skies. Soon the spell wore off and we took a quick break at a near-by stream.

I lie on the grass and reach up to the clouds, my heart doesn't ache as bad. I remove Avacyn's urn and place it next to me, "Just for safe keeping" I tell myself, but it is more. I long for a partner. But none has come. I sigh. Chandra was at Kaledesh when I was there. Do not know why I did not ask her. But she would probably say no. Just then a Man in a blue cloak materializes behind me. "Jace, what do you want?" I got up quickly with a dagger drawn.

"Put that down Alexander, I'm only here for her." He gestured his head towards Avacyn's Urn.

"Never, she is my responsibility." Jace sighed

"Don't make me take it by force."

"Your mind tricks don't work on me Jace."

"Maybe so, but you never really know until you try."

"My mind is incorruptible for Avacyn has blessed me."

"She's dead Alex. I saw her be killed." I quickly grab Avacyn's Moonsilver spear and charge it with holy energy. "Leave the Urn alone Jace, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Same here brother, but please give me her ashes!"

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!"

"Careful what you wish for, we are in Innistrad."

Jace sighs. "where are you going even Alex?"

I look at him coldly "To find a way to bring her back." Jace bursts into laughter.

"You're kidding, right?! She's gone Alex! Open your eyes!"

"I will find a way!" Jace stops. Two Planeswalkers Materialized, Garruk and Chandra. Chandra looks at me dead on with her firey eyes. "Well hello again Alex."

"Candra."

I quickly grab up Avacyn's ashes and stow them away. I put away the Moonsilver spear into my make-shift scabbard. I beckon my horse over and climb onto its back. "I will see you all when the time is right." Garruk 'Hmphs' and nods, Chandra waves half-heartedly. I set out, after a couple of minutes I look behind me and I see Chandra arguing with Jace, ad Garruk just stares at me. I shiver. "That man is unnerving to the soul." I continue to ride along, I see a small village coming up, I will wait there.


End file.
